A Letter that You’ll Never Read
by xSunnySideUp
Summary: FOUR-SHOT. "You write a letter to someone special in your life, and then you give it to them! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai you should try it!" TxM
1. From your kouhai, Mikan

**A Letter that You'll Never Read  
**By xSunnySideUp

**Disclaimer: **Even though it's quite obvious, Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. (I wish it did though )

**Summary: **FOUR-SHOT. "You write a letter to someone special in your life, and then you give it to them! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai you should try it!" TxM

* * *

**PART ONE**

**From your kouhai, Mikan**

In the midst of the busy morning cafeteria, letters and packages from home were passed out. And in the far corner of this busy cafeteria sat a certain fourteen-year old boy and a certain fourteen-year old girl, both chatting animatedly and eating their breakfast. It wasn't until they heard the unfamiliar robot call out their names did they turn around.

"We got a letter?" the blue-haired boy asked, eyes wide and a mouth full of bacon.

"Yes we got a letter," the pink-haired girl sighed, her face showing small signs of disgust as the boy gulped down the rest of his breakfast. "But it doesn't say who it's from."

"Maybe it's a love letter," he grinned, snatching the pink envelope from her hands. "I'm a pretty popular guy, you know."

The girl just scoffed as he eagerly tore open the envelope.

_Dear Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai,_

_Hi! How are you doing over in the middle school section? I'm doing just fine over here, although I could just almost die of boredom! You see, Hotaru is always busy with her new inventions now! It's like she never has time to be with me! But I have to respect her personal space because there are lots of important people interested in Hotaru's inventions, and one day her inventions will help the world become a better place. So I convinced myself that I needed to go find other people to play with. It just seems like everybody is busy lately. Ana-Chan and Nonoko-Chan are doing some joint project together for the technology class, and Inchou joined this peer-tutoring program so he has no time to help me with my homework._

_I hung out with Ruka-pyon for a little while, but the middle school branch is always asking him to help out with Piyo now. So I'm completely deserted! It's awful Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai! I wish we were all in the same branch, because then I would always have someone to play with._

_Natsume doesn't seem very busy at all, but he tells me he is. I think he's lying since all I ever see him doing is reading manga or taking a nap. Who takes a nap in the middle of the day anyways? I bet he'll have trouble going to bed tonight because he took such a long nap! And he NEVER pays any attention in class, ever! But he gets better grades than me. It's not fair! I work so much harder than him!_

_Natsume says it's just because I'm dumb. Well he's just mean!_

_I wanted to go see you two, and even Nobara-Chan, but Narumi-sensei tells me that you've all been helping out with the preparations for this year's high school graduation. And out of desperation, I even went to Mr. Bear's place! I have three new bruises on my leg..._

_Hotaru must've been worried about me because she saw my bruises and she let me inside her lab! But I wasn't allowed to say anything or touch anything. Only sit there. So needless to say it was even more boring than before, but I did really enjoy watching Hotaru work!_

_Finally, she gave me a suggestion to spend my time (she said she didn't like how I was breathing over her neck, and that she couldn't concentrate with me in the room) She told me that if I had nothing to do, I should write letters to everybody! See, what you do is you write a letter to someone special in your life, and then you give it to them! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, you should try it!_

_Leave it to Hotaru to come up with great ideas. And it sounded like so much fun! So I went immediately back to my room to start writing my letters. Because you know, there are a lot of important people in my life, so I'll have to write a LOT!_

_I wrote a letter to just about everybody! Hotaru, Inchou, Ana, Nonoko, Ruka-pyon, Sumire, Koko, Narumi-sensei, Yoichi, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Kaname-senpai, Nobora-Chan, Tono-senpai, and even Natsume! I was thinking of writing letters to Hotaru's brother too, and maybe even Jinno-sensei and Mr. Bear. But the thought just seemed too dangerous... Maybe I'll just write the letter and not give it to them. It's the thought that counts._

_Well, I just want to say thank you so much for being my senpais! You two are both really fun and you always help me when I need help. You two were the ones who made me feel so welcomed when I first came to the academy, and I'm just so thankful for that! Whenever I was in dangerous situations, or just silly trivial things, you two have always helped me through, and you're always looking out for me. You're like my older brother and sister, and I love you very much!_

_THANK YOU!_

_Love,  
Your favorite kouhai, Mikan Sakura_

Tsubasa Ando and Misaki Harada both burst into laughter at the same time after reading the letter, earning some stares from the people around them. But as usual, they ignored the looks people were shooting at them.

"A-And you said... you said it was a love letter?" Misaki managed to say between fits of giggles. Tsubasa only laughed harder in response to her comment.

Tsubasa stopped laughing for a split second as he jabbed a finger to the letter. "She wrote Ruka-pyon a letter too. He must've fainted from happiness."

Misaki continued to laugh. "Well good for Ruka-pyon then!"

Tsubasa finally stopped laughing and reread the letter in his hands. The messy written letter was filled with spelling mistakes and words crossed off- typical Mikan. Tsubasa was still glad to hear from her, but the letter was unexpected.

"She wrote so many letters to so many people," Tsubasa ran his finger along the list of names. "Even Narumi? And Nobora? Kaname and Tono too! They _all _got letters from her? Now I want to know what she wrote to them."

"Are you mad that you weren't the only one who received a letter from Mikan-Chan?" Misaki snickered, grabbing the letter back and reading it again herself. "She must have been really bored. We should go see her soon. We need to be good senpais."

"Hey, I _am _a good senpai," Tsubasa protested, stealing the letter back before Misaki could finish reading it again. "I can't say the same about you though."

"If you're such a good senpai then why is this letter written to you _and me_?" she shot back, snatching the letter back. "And I'm not done reading that."

"Obviously she didn't want to waste any more time or energy writing a letter to you, so she just stuck you into my letter because she knows we're good friends."

Misaki only shot him a quick smile before focusing her attention back on the letter.

Tsubasa grunted quietly and looked away from her, the two words "Good friends" echoing on inside his head. They've known each other for so long, ever since they were three. The term "good friends" just didn't seem to cut it, it just didn't seem to justify. They were more than good friends, more than best friends even, but less than girlfriend/boyfriend. What would you even call that?

"Hey look what Mikan-Chan wrote here," Misaki smiled, sticking the piece of paper back into Tsubasa's face. "She told us to go write letters too. And right beside that she drew a cow. What's with that?"

_See, what you do is you write a letter to someone special in your life, and then you give it to them! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, you should try it!_

Tsubasa's eyes lingered on that sentence for just a second too long.

Writing a letter? That had never even come into his mind. Why write a letter when you could just talk to them face-to-face, right? He's not going to write Misaki a letter. The very thought of it just seemed so bizarre.

"Here, you can keep the letter," she suggested, leaving the paper on the table in front of him. "But the next letter I get to keep. I don't even remember getting mail from my family. It's so refreshing to get mail though, now I know the feeling. And it feels pretty good."

Tsubasa looked up at her smiling face. The bright smile, clear brown eyes, and soft skin- she seemed to be even glowing. It was happening again, that fluttery feeling he got in his stomach. It was a good feeling, but at the same time it kind of scared him. The only thing he could do was take the letter, and grin like the idiot he really was.

_Maybe a letter won't be so bad._

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Yay, first four-shot that's posted on FF! Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R if you have the time :D I will probably post the next parts in the next few days, so look forward to it!

**xSunnySideUp**


	2. From Tsubasa

**A Letter that You'll Never Read****  
**By xSunnySideUp

**Disclaimer: **Again, none of Gakuen Alice belongs to me.

**Summary: **FOUR-SHOT. "You write a letter to someone special in your life, and then you give it to them! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai you should try it!" TxM

* * *

**PART TWO**

**From Tsubasa**

_Why am I doing this?_

That was the one and only question that ran through his mind. On a peaceful, Sunday night such as this, there could be millions of other things to do. Like hanging out with friends, studying, taking a nap, eating, _anything_- just what on earth _was _he doing?

His hands gripping tightly around the ink pen he held in his right hand, the frustration elevated as he stared at the piece of lined paper on his desk top- blank.

_What am I doing?_

He dropped the pen carelessly and heaved a sigh. He didn't intend to write a letter, at least not tonight. But for some reason that morning, he had the sudden urge to write to Kaname and see how he was doing in the hospital. And after writing a letter to Kaname, his hands had acted on their own. And before he even knew it, another piece of stationary was whipped out, and on the very top he had written:

_Misaki,_

He knew who this person was. In fact, you could say he knew this person just a little _too_ well. Everything from the most embarrassing secrets to family problems that rarely ever got told while you studied at Alice Academy. He knew all her favorites- food, music, clothing, and even her preference in guys. And he knew all her pet peeves, strong points, and even the weak points.

In a way it couldn't have been helped. After all, being stuck inside the school at only age three and without a family, soon your classmates _become _your family. And that was exactly what happened with him and Misaki.

At the very beginning, she was the type of person who would drive him nuts. It wasn't because she was as dumb as a rock, or she caused problems for other people. It was just her rightful personality. The girl had an iron backbone. And you'd have to do years of convincing if you wanted her to see things your way. And there wasn't anything wrong with that. It just seemed so... tiresome. He had always been the mellow fellow- going with the flow of the chaotic classroom. But Misaki had always been the one beating up bullies or lecturing other kids to follow the rules. She was a goody-two shoes, and needless to say got along fine with most of the teachers.

He may have been mellow with his classmates, but his teachers were another story. The work they gave the students was ridiculous and could maybe even be considered as child labor... mentally. And since he admitted that he wasn't the brightest kid around, he had trouble keeping up with the schoolwork.

And it wasn't just his homework problem- the teachers just seemed to hate him. Apparently the "mellow fellow" attitude just doesn't go well with certain teachers. They had always mistook his laid back personality for someone who didn't care about school. It just all seemed so superficial- the entire school. The star ratings, the classes, everything. All people did was judge people. What kind of school was that?

He may have known Misaki since he was three, but that didn't mean they immediately bonded afterwards. It was around the time the curse happened. The "star" curse that he just didn't really mind nowadays. It was almost like a permanent tattoo, except you didn't need to drill needles in to get one.

He didn't even remember _what _he did to get cursed. All he knew was that whenever someone said something along the lines of "I will curse you", he'd just laugh. And that was exactly what he did when that maniac middle school student took him out onto the schoolyard that day. Really, maybe he abused his Alice a _few_ times on him. So what? It was his own Alice to abuse. And all he did was make him do jumping jacks for a half hour. To suddenly tell him that he was going to curse him- wasn't that a bit too overboard?

Apparently not for the maniac. Before he knew it, the star-shaped "curse symbol" was already embedded into his flesh, and it wouldn't disappear until Mr. Cursing-maniac decided so. His star ranking dropped, and it was around that time when he and Misaki finally noticed each other.

It started out innocently enough. Just simple questions about what happened to his face, from which he lied and said it was a tattoo. Then the conversations started to become longer and deeper, and pretty soon she became the only person he ever talked to.

He told her about his Alice. About how people classified him as a delinquent because he enjoyed using his Alice on people just for his amusement. She told him about her Alice. About how people had just assumed that she was a model student and had a useful Alice, when in reality being a doppelganger made her see sides of herself that she never saw before. He told her about his best friend Kaname, who was still in the hospital for the time being because of his weak body and Alice usage. She tried to help him with his schoolwork, and in return he actually studied for tests.

In just a year's time they had become the best of friends. And becoming friends with Misaki also opened the door to a whole new circle of other friends.

She found out about his curse sooner than he had thought. And she became his salvation whenever indescribable pain shook through his entire body. Some of their friends kept their distance from Misaki because of him. And he had thought that she would eventually leave him. She was a model student after all, and she had many better, smarter friends. She was at a higher place than he was, how could he ask her to stay? It was just too selfish.

_"Tsubasa I don't care what the teachers say. You're a good person. You don't deserve to be cursed! Don't listen to them!"_

So strong. Her words, they always had such a strong impact on him. Whether it was just a small "Thank you" or even a whole lecture about something, they always revealed her independent character. He had always admired that about her. Compared to her, he just seemed like a big coward.

_"I don't care if people think of me differently. That just means I've stopped living life they way they want me to."_

Slowly, he picked up his ink pen once again. Suddenly he just seemed to have so much to say to her. So much to thank for. The first fourteen years of his life, they would've been so different without her in it. It even scared him to think about what could've happened if he hadn't met Misaki. She was so important to him. Just so important...

_Misaki,_

_I've known you for a long time, and I bet you know that as well. And through all these years, I only have two words to say to you._

_Thank you._

_Thank you for being such a great leader. You always chose the right choice instead of the lazy choice, or the easier choice. And that's something not a lot of people can do._

_Thank you for listening. You always listen. No matter how boring it may be, or how long it takes for me to tell you something. You'd always be willing to listen. _

_Thank you for understanding. You're smart, we both know that. You knew just what to say whenever I worried about Kaname, or whenever I talked about my curse. You may not have understood what it felt like for me in those situations, but you understood me well enough to understand what to do or say to comfort me._

_Thank you for tutoring me. Self-explanatory._

_Thank you for showing me that it didn't matter what other people thought of me. You always did things your way, and you attract a lot of people towards you because you always trust yourself. And trusting myself was something you taught me to do within time._

_Thank you for taking care of me the times when I was sick. I don't know how you managed to burn chicken soup, but you did it. Still, you made the effort so I appreciate that._

_Thank you for helping me make other friends. The only person I ever wanted to be friends with was just Kaname. But you introduced me to all these great people, and you opened my boundaries to places I never thought I'd be able to go to._

_Thank you for sticking up for me. Whether it was against students or teachers, when it came down to it, you always stood up for what you believed in. That time in sixth grade when Jinno-sensei was yelling at me because he thought I cheated on a test, you were the only one who had enough guts to yell at him back. And you weren't even scared when he threatened to lower your star ranking or to shock you with his lightning Alice._

_You may think this is a lot of thanks. But I do have a lot to be thankful for because of you. I don't often show my gratitude towards you, so I thought I'd try what Mikan did with the letter thing. I hope you know that you are a very special person to me as well.  
_

_Thank you for being my friend. And thank you for coming to this Academy._

_Tsubasa_

_P.S. Also thank you so much for being the person I love._

Tsubasa stopped short. What just a minute. What did he just write?

_Thank you for being such a great leader. _

"A leader?" he snorted. "As if! All she does is beat people."

_Thank you for listening._

"Listening?" he repeated. "She never listens to a word I say. Either that or she just completely ignores me."

_Thank you for understanding. _

"Understand my foot!" he yelled. "As if she'd get anything through her thick skull."

_Thank you for tutoring me. _

There was a short silence. "Ok, no excuses for that one."

_You always did things your way, and you attract a lot of people towards you because you always trust yourself._

"Yeah she attracted a lot of people... a lot of angry people," he muttered.

_Thank you for taking care of me the times when I was sick._

"_Why _ am I thanking her for the chicken soup that almost blew my digestive system?" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

_Thank you for helping me make other friends._

"Wow. That just made me sound like the biggest loser ever," he rolled his eyes.

_Thank you for sticking up for me. _

"And that also makes me sound like a big wimp," he frowned. "Which I'm not. Anymore."

_P.S. Also thank you so much for... being the person I love._

Complete and total silence.

Being the person he loves? And not in past term either. Yes, he was definitely out of his mind when he was writing this.

But just then the picture of Misaki smiling at him flashed into his brain. Ok, he admitted she had gotten a lot prettier over the years, but that didn't mean he liked her or anything. In fact, it was just his hormones kicking in. And he had just turned to the girl closest to him. That was all. It had nothing to do with the time he got mad at the guy who was flirting with her before special abilities class. And of course there was just no relation to that other time when he felt incredibly embarrassed when she gave him chocolate for Valentine's Day last year. And the time he felt like crying when Misaki got punished for something he did was just irrelevant.

Right?

"I'm going to write another letter," Tsubasa confirmed to himself. "There's no way I'm giving a letter like that to Misaki."

Within the last half hour before the clock struck eleven, he had quickly scribbled down a new letter, stuffed it into the envelope, and left it on the desk to send off the next morning. He tried not to think too much about his first letter. All he knew was that his second letter was something he could actually give to her. Nothing mushy or words that would make things awkward between them. And that just seemed to be all that mattered at the moment.

_What a coward._

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Part two! I had difficulties starting off this part, but after the first few paragraphs I got into it pretty fast xD Heh, some of the stuff may be made up (like about their past, etc.) There's not much information about Tsubasa's curse or his and Misaki's childhood during Gakuen Alice, so I hope nobody thinks these things actually happened.

Next chapter will be from Misaki's POV- look forward to it! R&R!

**xSunnySideUp**


	3. From Misaki

**A Letter that You'll Never Read****  
**By xSunnySideUp

**Disclaimer: **Even though it's quite obvious, Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. (I wish it did though )

**Summary: **FOUR-SHOT. "You write a letter to someone special in your life, and then you give it to them! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai you should try it!" TxM

* * *

**PART THREE**

**Sincerely, Misaki  
**

Misaki hummed to herself in satisfaction as she sealed her letter to Mikan inside the envelope, right beside the letter she had written for Tsubasa.

From the start she had wanted to write Tsubasa a letter. He seemed kind of upset about how Mikan wrote the letter to the both of them, and not just him. Well now he and Mikan will both be happy, because Misaki Harada has solved all the problems once again. But what else is new?

She had always been the one solving Tsubasa's problems- at least she thought so. If it wasn't about his failing grades, it was his constant worry about Kaname. And if it wasn't about that it would be about his curse. All she knew was that the guy had serious issues, and who was she to just ignore him? They were friends. And friends helped each other out.

Of course that wasn't how she always lived. Misaki sighed as she started remembering her elementary school days. Friends were not of top priority to her back then. It was mostly just follow the rules, listen to the teachers, and get good grades. And her strategy had worked out fine. She was at a good, two-star ranking at just fourth grade, and the teachers always trusted her to do things, and therefore she was granted a bit more freedom than the other kids.

To her back then, kids like Tsubasa were characters she needed to stay away from. What was the point of going against the teachers? You just had to realize that there are never winning arguments against adults. And since she knew all too well that those idiots wouldn't do anything mature like calm down and think about it logically, she never really bothered with them.

Out of all the rebels against the teachers, she would have to say that Tsubasa had intimidated her the most. He was taller than the other boys, and he looked stronger too. And his gaze- it was freezing cold and burning hot at the same time. It felt like he could destroy Earth's ozone layer and at the same time stop global warming. Not only that, but he was the "leader" of the little rebellion clique as well. And even though she despised how he always led disruption flow through the classroom daily, it was much better than getting involved.

_Until_ Jinno-sensei proposed her an... extra-credit assignment.

_"Become friends with Ando. I'm sure your good manners will rub off on him."_

She was against it at first. Really, who would want to become friends with that guy anyways? But if she did this maybe Jinno-sensei would upgrade her star ranking to three stars, and maybe finally then she wouldn't have any annoying chores to do after classes. So she figured, getting a bit acquainted with him wouldn't kill anyone. At least, hopefully not.

_"The star thing? It's just a tattoo."_

She was no dummy. That was clearly not a tattoo. But was she the one who was going to point that out? No way.

_"You know, if the teachers catch you with me you'd get in trouble."_

Just a few months ago, the very thought of skipping classes was on her top 5 "Never-to-do" things at Alice Academy. And what had she been doing for the past three days? Skipping classes with Tsubasa Ando, out of all people.

He had warned her many times not to skip classes with him. And at first she listened. But as they became better friends, she decided to try it. Skipping a few day of classes wasn't that big of a deal, considering her perfect attendance record the years before. And the more he tried to get her to leave, the more she wanted to see- what was so great about skipping? What did he do while skipping classes? Where would he go after walking out?

They always sat on the branches by the northern woods, talking. She found out a lot of interesting stuff about him and his Alice. She even felt a twinge of guilt when he told her that people were always labeling him as a rebel and a delinquent because he didn't enjoy going to classes. Misaki also found herself sharing a bit about her own personal secrets. About how her family never seemed to care enough to ask her how she was doing, and about how the entire class seemed to have created this high expectation for her to fulfill.

She also remembered the day he told her about his best friend, Kaname. It was hard for him to tell her, she knew. She had never expected to him to cry. But he had sat there bawling like a little baby. By that time she had already considered herself to be his personal therapist. He even showed her around Mr. Bear's house and the wooden cottage became a secret hiding place for the two of them whenever they skipped classes.

Things seemed to be going well, until somehow the tables turned. All of a sudden the teachers were always yelling at _her_, and the classmates that used to adore her were now looking down at her from above.

_"I told you to stay away. Being friends with me don't give you benefits."_

At first she was furious that he said that. So what is he trying to say? That she was only being friends with him for benefits? But that was how it happened in the first place, right? She wanted benefits. How could she have the right to yell at him when he was entirely right for a change?

The next day she was moved to the Special Abilities class, and kicked out of the Somatic class.

_"If you enjoy being with Tsubasa Ando so much, then you wouldn't mind being in the same classes as him," Jinno-sensei grumbled. "I am very disappointed in you, Misaki. I thought you were a better student than this."  
_

It had hurt. Her pride, her dignity, it was all gone. All those years of being the best student she could, it was all wasted. And just because she became friends with Tsubasa Ando.

She had blamed him at first, for everything that went wrong during school. She hated going to special abilities class with him, she hated seeing his face during class, she hated how she had helped him with his studies and problems. She hated him so much, that she felt like her head would explode.

That was the short period of time where she herself became a rebel. She was a hypocrite. She was always talking about how the delinquents in school were a bunch of morons for going against the school. And what was she doing? Going against the school. Her life was spinning quickly out of control, and she didn't know how to press the brakes. Until he stepped in the picture once again.

He is such a kind, kind person. And so forgiving. He had never yelled at her back those times she screamed at him for ruining her life. He put up with her bratty attitude and all the insults she threw at him. His grades were improving, and the teachers were finally starting to see the good side of him. He could've been raised to a two-star ranking just like she used to be. But instead he stayed with her.

_"What those adults say are just crap. You're still the same Misaki I know."_

He had always been so loyal. She was the guilty one here. The only reason she even gave an effort to talk to him was because it was a command from a teacher. She had felt so bad about it. She had been betraying him this entire time. And yet he still helped her. She didn't deserve his kindness. She didn't deserve any of it. He had so many problems of his own. Bigger, more painful problems that he had to deal with. Her problems were trivial, but not his. Yet she was whining and complaining to him like such a... kid!

_"No. Misaki is stronger than me. Up until now you've never cried in front of me."_

Misaki bit her lip as she stopped her mind from reminiscing. She was so stupid back then. She was a million times more stupid than Tsubasa. She had never thanked him, not once for anything he did. She may be the one always cleaning up Tsubasa's messes _now_, but who was the one who helped her in her time of need back then? It wasn't the teachers, or the class representatives, and it wasn't herself either.

It was _him_.

Misaki eyed her first letter to Tsubasa. The words in that envelope wasn't enough. Tsubasa is worth more than that 3-minute letter she had just randomly scrawled on in an attempt to just get it over with. The least she could do was write an actual, decent letter to him.

She picked up the pen, and slowly, she wrote...

_Tsubasa Ando,_

_I've been thinking a lot before I wrote this letter to you. Many things had happened to us that brought us closer, and I am just noticing now that it had all happened to us so fast, and when we were so young. Looking back at it now, you were a very mature 9-year old._

_I'm not even sure you remember. When we first became friends at the end of third grade. Did you know, Tsubasa? The only reason I started talking to you was because Jinno-sensei told me to. In a way I have to thank that grouchy, old teacher. Because if it weren't for him, I would've never been able to find out what an amazing person you are._

_From the beginning you were trying to keep me away. Maybe it was because we used to be in such different worlds back then. All I cared about was doing well in school so the teachers would like me. But when I became friends with you, I began to see a lot of things that I never saw before. You opened my eyes from my own blindness, and I was able to value the real things in life._

_You and I used to skip a lot of classes too, if I remembered correctly. And in those hours when we sat in those treetops together was when we really connected. You had always been so conservative back then, I couldn't believe that you opened up to me and told me about all your problems._

_Tsubasa, you had once said to me that I am a stronger person because I had never cried in front of you. But I think that you are ten times more strong than I am. You worry about Kaname so much that you even worried me. You worried more about Kaname than you did about your own curse. I had never been able to put others before myself like you do._

_And then in fourth grade I got bad grades, detentions, and I was always lectured by the teachers. I was even kicked out of the somatic class because I had over "abused" my Alice for the wrong reasons. Remember? I screamed at you all the time and kicked you and punched you. But you didn't yell at me back. You didn't hit me back either. You just took in all the blame I was drowning you in without a single complaint._

_Even I knew I was losing self-control. And all the people I thought I could trust completely bailed on me. I was just so lost. I had spent years working hard at giving myself a good reputation and good relationships with other people. And in a few short weeks that was all diminished._

_In the meantime, you were improving your studies, and the people around you started to like you too. I was so jealous of you, and at the same time mad. because it felt like you had stolen my identity. It was like we switched roles of the classroom. And I had never expected you to stay with me. But you did. Even though the teachers were advising you to stop talking to me, and the other kids were asking you not to play with me, you just ignored them._

_You are so faithful, reliable, dependable, and so devoted to helping me that I can't even explain it properly. You pulled the emergency brakes before I crashed and watched my life go down the drain. You helped me back to my feet and you got me feeling like myself again. It's like you saved me from myself._

_It was you, Tsubasa. Not the teachers of this school, not any of the other kids in school. There was nobody there for me but you. And I have never felt so blessed until today when I realized it. You were and still are such an important human being in my life. You walked into my life and made me realize why it never worked out with anyone else. I feel like I owe you everything I have today because you were there when I had absolutely nothing._

_And I know that next time (if there is a next time) you will still be there, guiding me along. Because that's just the type of person you are. You are the sole person whom I will be able to openly cry in front of and not feel embarrassed. You are the one person who will notice something is wrong and somehow make it all better. You are the guy who I will run to first. And I can't believe it has taken me more than five years to appreciate everything you have done to help me. I cannot believe I only realize now that I see you as so much more than a friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Misaki Harada_

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Woohoo finished part three! R&R and feedback are welcomed! Thanks for those who commented on the last chapters!

I had a few issues in dealing with writing in Misaki's character, because he and Tsubasa seem very similar. So I tried to make sure the chapters were not _too _alike. The past two chapters have been semi-sappy, so I apologize for that xD Next part will be when they both receive the letters (ooh) what will happen?

**xSunnySideUp**


	4. To Someone Special

**A Letter that You'll Never Read****  
**By xSunnySideUp

**Disclaimer: **Even though it's quite obvious, Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. (I wish it did though )

**Summary: **FOUR-SHOT. "You write a letter to someone special in your life, and then you give it to them! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai you should try it!" TxM

* * *

**PART FOUR**

**To Someone Special**

"Mail for Harada-san! Ando-kun!"

The two best friends looked at each other and looked back at the crisp, white envelopes that laid before their very eyes.

"You... sent me a letter?" they both asked at the same time.

An awkward feeling fell into place as both of them continued to stare at their letter- both too tense to be the first one to open it.

"I-I was writing Kaname a letter, so I just wrote you one too," Tsubasa crossed his arms, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"W-Well I was writing Mikan-Chan a letter, so I wrote _you _one," Misaki retorted.

Not being able to hold the urge to read what the Tsubasa had written, Misaki was the first one to open her letter.

_Yo Mrs. Two-faced,_

_Don't get any ideas into that head of yours. I was writing Kaname a letter, so I just wrote you one too. It wasn't like I had any special intention to waste my ink, paper, time, and energy, you know._

_See, isn't this lame? Why should I write you a letter when I already see you almost 24/7? But hey, you said you enjoyed getting letters from people, so as you can see now, I am a very good friend. In fact, I may be your only friend who can put up with you. So you better remember that every time you abuse me_.

_Okay, so I was being a little bit mean from what I wrote up above. But that is nothing compared to how many times you hit me per day! What am I, really? Your punch bag to let out your stress or something? You really need to go see a counselor or something. And the worst part is, when I tell people that you hit me all the time, nobody believes me! It's because you're always pretending to be so sweet in front of other people._

_I guess that split personality of yours matches your Alice, haha._

_Since this is a letter to write to you why you're such a "special" person to me, I guess I will write some good things about you. So you won't kick me too hard after reading this, of course._

_Hmm, let's see. You're a fairly fun person to hang out with, and you're smart (thanks for tutoring me!) And since Kaname is always in the hospital, I guess you're the next best thing. Hehe, just kidding? Nah, Misaki you're a great person. But I really don't think you needed me to tell you that in a letter._

_See, I was planning to write you like, twenty letters and send them to you at the same time. Just bury you in letters. Then maybe you won't ever ask people to write to you again. Because from what I heard from Megumi, you also asked him to write you a letter. You and your mail fetish._

_And don't be upset about your family thing. I told you a million times. The school probably isn't letting their letters or packages through. You know gay the school rules are, right? I'm just thankful that this letter got through to you. Or did it not? Oh god, who's reading this letter right now? STOP READING._

_... Yeah right. As if you'd actually stop reading because I wrote not to, right? Well in case you're not Misaki, just so you know, she's the pink-haired girl from the middle branch. She's completely psycho and insane, so stay away from her before she uses her Alice and traps you into her little world._

_And if you ARE Misaki, then haha. I was just kidding. Just joking. DON'T GET MAD!_

_Well I guess I should apologize in advance if I'm always teasing you. But it's fun to tease you, until I get injured by you of course. And I'm also sorry that I stole your snack stash inside your room, and when I opened your cabinet drawer I accidentally saw your... never mind. Not important. If you're wondering why I'm going about random stuff, it's because it's this new pen I got at central town. It writes what I say out loud, and won't erase. So there's no going back on what I'm saying. So please don't worry that I saw your under- STOP. NEVER MIND! NOT IMPORTANT!_

_Stupid pen. SO not worth the 200 rabbits._

_If it helps you calm your temper, you still owe me for the time you gave me that screwed up haircut. _

_And if you still get mad I may just get Mr. Bear to come fight you. But knowing you, you may just pulverize the poor thing. So maybe I should leave Mr. Bear out of it._

_I don't have anything else to say, so yeah._

_Tsubasa_

Misaki didn't even know how to react as she placed the letter back onto the table. The good thing was that she wasn't offended while reading it at all. The entire content sounded like something that would come out of Tsubasa's mouth. And even though it was just a letter, she could tell that he _was _joking about a lot of things.

He seemed to have brought up her habit of hitting him for fun quite a lot too. And was it just her, or did this letter make her sound desperate to receive mail? It wasn't like she forced anybody to write to her, gosh! And he brought up her family too. So she guessed the letter really did have some effort put into it.

But she couldn't help but feel embarrassed, thinking about the letter she had written last night. She should have known that Tsubasa would've never written such a deep and personal letter like she did. Which only confirmed her assumption that he didn't see her in _that _way.

Misaki sighed. Well, there were always more chances. She won't give up yet.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was still reading the letter Misaki had written to him, with an unreadable expression sprawled all across his face.

_Dear Misaki's shadow,_

_Yes, you are MY shadow because you always follow me around, Tsubasa. I just can't seem to get away from you. You're everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Does that make sense? No? Exactly. You make NO SENSE._

_Just so you know, I wrote Mikan-Chan a letter before I wrote yours. See, the poor girl might have actually been expecting a reply back to us. So I, the better and more thoughtful senpai, did us both a favor. So you owe me one._

_Tsubasa you seem to be owing me a lot of things lately. Like my snack stash for example- I know you ate it. So don't even TRY lying to me, ok? You'll never be able to outsmart me, so you better remake my stash. Got it? Otherwise I'll smack you with a couple of goldfish. Literally. And also you owe me 25 rabbits, my math textbook, and like two dozen pencils you've stolen from me._

_Not that I don't owe you anything either. But just a little reminder._

_Nevertheless Tsubasa, you are one of my close friends here at Alice Academy. And we've known each other for a long time as well, so you probably know me very well. And I'm glad that we're friends, so I show the evidence of our friendship by beating you up. You're always whining about me hitting you, but we both know that my punches barely hurt, so just suck it up._

_Even though you really, REALLY get on my nerves sometimes, I still really appreciate you- you know that, I hope. Because you've helped me a lot through these years, so thanks... I guess. But we're even now because now I'm always the one helping you. _

_Don't get the wrong idea. I like helping you as well, so it's not like I'm forcing myself most of the time... but it'd be nice if you could prevent some of your disasters from happening sometimes. It would help us both in a long run._

_Your BFFL (Yes, I used that abbreviation, so feel disgusted)_

_Misaki Harada_

Well was _he _ever glad that he didn't send his original letter to Misaki. What an idiot he would've looked like! While he poured out all his thoughts and emotions in that letter, he would've received this... half-page letter that probably took her less than five minutes to write. It was very clear to him now that he wasn't cowering. He was being _smart_.

Even though he knew he was an important friend of Misaki's, it was semi-disappointing to find out that this was how much effort she had put into her letter. But at the same time, it was just a stupid letter. Why was he getting upset?

He looked up from the letter and straight into the orbs of Misaki. It seemed like she had already finished his letter, and now what did she have to say?

"What do you mean by calling me Mrs. Two-faced, huh?" she yelled, giving Tsubasa a hard smack across the back of his head.

Tsubasa's head throbbed for a few seconds. If she thought her punches didn't hurt, she was seriously mistaken. "Well what do you mean by Misaki's shadow, huh? I don't follow you around! You follow _me _around is more like it!"

"What are you blabbing about now?" she scoffed, continuing to hit him. "You follow me! That's the way it's always been!"

"Oh yeah?" his voice started to grow louder. "Well who was it that came to the other first to be friends? It certainly wasn't me!"

Misaki said nothing and plopped back down onto her seat. What a jerk, he just _had _to bring up their childhood again. So insensitive.

Tsubasa moaned inside his brain. Great, he brought up childhood memories again. And he knew Misaki was sensitive about it, why did he mention it? He really _was _an idiot.

Wanting to change the situation they were in, Tsubasa decided to break the stony silence. "So... how'd you know I ate your stash?"

At this, a smirk came upon Misaki's face. "Nobody else would know where my stash is except you or Megumi. And since I know Megumi would never have the guts, the only suspect left was you."

He whistled. "Hmm, pretty good Harada."

"That's right, so you better restock that stash of mine," she pointed a finger at him. "And you were looking through my drawers when you were looking for my stash? And don't think I don't know what you apparently saw. PERVERT!"

The last word drew attention from the tables around them. Only this time Tsubasa cared. He didn't want anybody in school to think he was some sort of pervert. Did he _mean _to open her underwear drawer? Did he _mean _to see all of them neatly folded? No! He did _not_!

But what other explanation did he have?

"I-I didn't meant to, okay?" he said with an exasperated expression. "I really didn't mean to. Who'd want to see your underwear anyways?"

"AHA! SO YOU DID SEE THEM! PERVERT!" she yelled louder this time. Even the tables far away shifted their gaze onto their table.

Tsubasa, flushed red tried to calm down Misaki. "No! No I was looking for your candy stash!"

"Yeah right! That's just an excuse isn't it?"

"No it's not! Why would I want to see them?"

"You're a normal hormone-crazed teenage boy aren't you? Or are you gay?"

"I'm not!"

By the doors of the dining hall, the mail robot for the middle branch turned away from the groups of students eating breakfast.

"What a noisy table they have over there..." it beeped. "Oh, what's this? It doesn't say who it's to. Oh well, I guess they're just garbage then."

He chucked them into the nearby garbage can before speeding out of the dining hall.

The two letters were thrown into the trash together, both sealed protectively into white envelopes. Even though the writings at the front were very different, and both of them did not say who the sender or the receiver was, they both said the same thing.

_To Someone Special._

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

There, finished my first fanfiction on Gakuen Alice! Writing this chapter was far harder than the earlier ones, even though I had already planned it to end like this. Tsubasa and Misaki are one of my most favorite couples of all time, even though they're just side characters of Gakuen Alice. I'm hoping there'd be more romance for the two throughout the manga!

R&R please D

- xSunnySideUp


End file.
